Keep On Fighting
by SophF95
Summary: As Iain and Dixie turned the corner the ambulance skidded on ice and crashed outside the ED. Will everyone be ok or will things take a turn for the worst? Will people be able to face their fears in order to help their friends or will things all get too much?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. So this is based on the episode where Iain and Dixie were in the ambulance when it crashed outside the ED but I'm changing it round. Will mainly focus on Iain/Dixie but other characters will be in such as Charlie, Connie, Ethan, Cal, Rita. Please feel free to review. I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the BBC._

 **Chapter 1:**

"Won't be long now" Dixie said chirpily to the young woman who was laid on the trolley in the back of the ambulance next to her.

"All of this for a pair of shoes," the patient chuckled. "I knew I should have just ordered them online rather than braving this weather. Stupid ice." She explained.

Dixie leaned forward and peered out of the window and could see the white snow still falling, the flakes getting bigger. It was beginning to lay on the already icy pavements and Dixie knew fine well that this woman wouldn't be the only one to be brought in from slipping on the ice. It was an ice rink out there.

As the ambulance turned round the corner into the hospital the vehicle began to slide uncontrollably from side to side. Dixie grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find whilst Iain tried his best to get the ambulance back under control but it was no use. The ambulance skidded towards the curb and crashed into it and toppled onto its side with a huge thud and smash as the windows smashed, the sound of scraping metal filling their ears as it skidded across the ice before finally coming to a halt next to the ED.


	2. Chapter 2

_With the first chapter being so short and not much happening I thought I would upload this one too so you can get more of a feel for it. Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks in advance._

 **Chapter 2:**

An eerie silence filled the air for a brief second before the sound of voices could be heard outside the ambulance as people ran into the ED to get help.

"Iain, you alright?" Dixie shouted from in the back of the ambulance as she quickly checked herself over and slowly got to her feet. She looked around and could see equipment had been thrown from their shelves and were now all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" Dixie asked the patient who nodded back.

In the driver's seat Iain slowly moved his head, wincing as a pain shot up his right leg. He was laid on his side pressed against the smashed window but he knew instantly that something was not right with his foot. As he tried to move it he realised he couldn't, it was trapped by something. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his face from his head but it didn't seem to be too bad.

"Iain?" Dixie shouted again whilst checking her patient over, her voice sounding worried due to the lack of response.

"I'm fine. My foot is trapped but I'm good." Iain called back trying to sound calm, shuffling as carefully as possible to try and get more comfortable but It was easier said than done.

Suddenly the back doors to the ambulance burst open and Dixie turned to see Charlie and Connie staring back.

"Are we all ok?" Connie asked as she peered into the back. She was stood in reception sorting through notes when she heard a screech and a loud thud outside and heard the frantic voices of people saying an ambulance had crashed.

"Yeah, we're fine. Iain says his foot it stuck but other than we seem ok." Dixie explained and watched as Connie disappeared around the corner to see Iain whilst Charlie called Ethan over to give him a hand getting Dixie and the patient out of the ambulance.

"Just take it easy, we don't know how secure this is." Charlie said as he leant in and began moving things out of the way to clear a path whilst Ethan stood on and watched. He didn't know if he'd be able to do this.

"Ethan come on," Charlie said without turning round but when he realised that Ethan wasn't coming he turned round to see what he was doing. Ethan stood there opening and closing his mouth not sure what to do or say.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked gently as he walked over to Ethan. It wasn't like Ethan to not want to dive in and help people.

"Yeah…" Ethan said shakily as he stared at the ambulance. "I…er…just had a moment you know? It reminded me of the crash a bit…" he stuttered as he realised how stupid it sounded. The crash was over a year ago and this didn't appear to be as serious.

Before Charlie could say anything Ethan walked over to the ambulance to help Dixie start moving the patient. He wasn't going to let it beat him.


End file.
